


Something there that wasn't there before...

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Write about Meryl's depth perception, and how Charlie helped protect her on the ice because of it. She's now older (maybe married or engaged to him), and reminisces about how he's always shown his love for her, just in different ways (like protecting her on the ice, and other examples).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something there that wasn't there before...

They had never mentioned Meryl's sight problems to anyone off the ice or in competition. She didn't need the pity and she knew that there was no way that Charlie would let anything happen to her. The slight changes in depth perception from the age of 9 to the age of 17 had been gradual and Charlie had done all he could to adjust. He never once let go of her hand and, as things changed, his grip grew tighter. He had smiled softly across at her as they learnt new moves, keeping his hand within reach even when she was skating alone. He never once risked her falling or hurting herself. 

The years from 17 to 27 had been easier for them as the depth perception issues seemed to settle and, much as they were still a problem, Charlie knew how to handle them. The two worked well together. He still barely moved from her side and when he had a lift to make with her, he was careful to pull her closer before picking her up, he had no need to worry that he might drop her, he never had for years. After they had won their Gold at Sochi they had continued to skate together, they had competed. 

After another ten years they had retired, Meryl had chosen to attempt a wedding with their coaches son, which had fallen apart. Charlie had long ago left Tanith and, when she needed him, he had come to her home. The sweetness with which he had held her, stroking her hair and letting her cry until she was ready to talk, had been just another reason Meryl had eventually asked him to move in. After that, they had married. As she looked back through the years Meryl couldn't stop remembering new ways that he had shown her how much he loved her.


End file.
